This submission is for continuation of a graduate training program in investigative gastroenterology at Yale University. The program, which is in its 35th year, provides training in laboratory-based and patient-oriented research for: 1) physicians-scientists who have completed their clinical gastroenterology training (either in the Departments of Medicine or Pediatrics) to establish independent investigative careers in digestive tract research and 2) Ph.D. scientists who are seeking post-doctoral training in the biology of the digestive tract. Resources and mentors come from the Digestive Diseases Section, the Departments of Cell Biology, Cellular and Molecular Physiology, and Biology with the educational programs of the Yale Investigative Medicine Program (YIMP) and the Robert Wood Johnson Clinical Scholars Program. Preceptors have expertise in three primary areas: Intestinal epithelial biology and the microbiome, Cell biology, and Clinical/translational/genetic Sciences. Training opportunities in clinical and translational science have dramatically expanded over the most recent funded period, aided by recruitment of new preceptors and the development of new educational and degree programs. Training duration depends on the trainee background. Physician-trainees who have completed their clinical training will receive three years or more of research training; Ph.D.s with an interest in the digestive tract will receie two years of training. The trainees' curriculum includes didactic learning, research seminars, and journal clubs and their research will be presented locally and nationally. Formal application and interviews will be required to enter the program. Each trainee will have a progress committee comprised of their mentor, the Program Director (Fred Gorelick) or an Associate Director (Henry Binder or Judy Cho), a member of the Digestive Diseases faculty, and faculty from another section or department. Over the past 10 years, 27 trainees have entered the program and 21 will have completed their training by July 1, 2011. About 60% hold or have held full-time academic positions. The success of the Program with respect to Pediatric GI trainees has been particularly strong over the most recent funding period: all four have appointments as Assistant Professors and two are members of under- represented minorities. Renewal of the Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA) and establishment of a Yale Center for Scientific Teaching has substantially increased the resources and educational opportunities for our trainees. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Diseases of the digestive tract have an enormous impact on our nation's health and healthcare costs. The goal of this proposal is to train MDs, MD,PhDs and PhDs for research careers studying intestinal and pancreatic disease with an ultimate goal of improving national health and reducing the cost of health care.